Couch Daves
The Couch Daves are a large group of men all named Dave who live in Couch World; the space between couch pillows which also connects to all couches in the world. Culture Couch Daves all dress in dirty bath robes or towels fashioned to look like togas. It's common for Daves to wear hats of different kinds, like caps, beanies and drinking hats. Footwear varies between most Daves, with some wearing socks, shoes, sandals, slippers or walking around bare feet. Daves's unit of time measurement is commercial breaks, while longer periods of time can be measured in TV-seasons. When Numbuh 4 woke up after falling down into the couch world, Emperor Dave stated he had been out for around three commercial breaks. Couch Daves have a culture of telling classically bad jokes at almost all times, which they all find funny and laugh at. Examples include "working hard or hardly working", "I'm with stupid" and "no shirt, no shoes, no problemo". They all worship the couch for providing them with food and items. They also worship the TV remote, which is deemed too holy for anyone other than the emperor to touch. Girls are never allowed to touch the remote, and has not been done for "a million billion fall seasons". Society The Daves have one elected leader, Emperor Dave. This emperor wears a golden crown made of keys, similar to a golden laurel wreath, to symbolise their status. The emperor can be challenged by anyone else inside the couch, where the two will compete in a challenge for the title of emperor. One of these challenges is a chariot race, where recliner chairs are used for chariots and pulled by Dust Bunnies. Girls are not allowed in the couch or to touch the remote, as they would switch to a channel the Daves would not find interesting. History Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 fought over the TV remote at the tree house when they accidentally dropped it into the couch. Numbuh 4 immediately chased after it and fell down into the Couch World, where he met the . Once the emperor told him of the remote that recently appeared, Numbuh 4 went after it, but was stopped by the emperor who challenged him to a chariot race. The two competed for the remote at the chariot stadium, but the remote ultimately ended up in the hands of Numbuh 3, who had come after Numbuh 4 when the TV started switching channels. Emperor Dave because outraged and ordered the release of Dust Bunnies to chase them down and retake the remote. The bunnies chased Numbuh 3 and 4 to "The Crevice", where they fell down with the bunnies and ended up in Sector C. After Sector V defeated the dust bunnies and Numbuh 4 returned to the tree house to watch TV, the couch Daves started appearing out of his couch to press the remote, steal pop corn and steal the remote (Operation: C.O.U.C.H.). Notable Daves *Emperor Dave: Leader of the Daves *Wacky Dave: Starts Chariot races *'Drinking Dave': Wears a drinking hat *'Black Dave': Large Afro-American *'Dave in the back': Man in the back of the crowd Trivia *The World the Couch Daves lives is based off of Ancient Rome. *The Daves referred years to seasons, likely because TV shows are released in seasons rather then by years. Category:Villains Category:One-time Characters Category:Males Category:Adults